Data transmission in communication systems involves sending information over a data channel or pathway. Digital data is represented as a stream of bits or bytes, which may be sent from one location to another. As the data is sent from one location to another, the receiver might observe partially received message fragments and/or parts of the message delivered out-of-order with respect to each other. Current methods used to check data integrity include several steps. First the sender initiates message transmission. Next, the sender ensures that the message meets standards of global consistency. Then, the sender notifies the receiver that a message has been sent by, for example, sending an interrupt or increasing a counter. Other methods include Hamming codes, forward error correction, and Trellis codes. These methods are resource-intensive, requiring high amounts of encoder power that result in slower data transmission rates, and are therefore expensive to implement. Accordingly, there is a need for enhanced data communications supporting higher data transmission rates without sacrificing processing power and costs.